


Prison Break

by baneme



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: I've been drawing it since begining of 2019 when Captain America (2018-) issue 7-9 something came out. Maybe someday I'll finish drawing the entire thing.The idea was that undercover Tony arrived (wearing prison guards' suit) in the prison Steve was in to get him out. But you know, porn happened.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drawing it since begining of 2019 when Captain America (2018-) issue 7-9 something came out. Maybe someday I'll finish drawing the entire thing.
> 
> The idea was that undercover Tony arrived (wearing prison guards' suit) in the prison Steve was in to get him out. But you know, porn happened.


End file.
